The Trapper’s Agitation
by Storytold
Summary: WARNING RATED MA Explicitly naughty fanfic involving The Trapper and his prey. He's out for blood, she's desperate to escape. Will she make it out alive or will he catch her and sacrifice her to the Entity? Hint: He catches her, but what will he do next to this sexy little survivor? Read at your own risk!


The Trapper's Agitation

She crept away slowly on her hands and knees, her heart pounding like a drum inside her chest, jeans covered in mud and dirt. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly as she heard terrible cries of pain echoing in the distance as he took them away one by one, sacrificing them to this strange creature, this Entity. She cried into her hands, holding her mouth shut trying to stay quiet. Whilst streams of tears ran down her face, she quietly prayed, "Please, don't let him catch me, I don't want to die."

x x x x x x

He marched purposefully with his rusty, sharp blade gripped firmly in his hand, searching the area for anymore survivors, looking back and forth around the wooden shacks and stone fences. He'd have sooner given up the search if only for his keen sense of hearing, as he caught the ever so faint sound of muffled breathing; someone was here.

x x x x x x

My body trembled uncontrollably and cold sweat ran down the length of my spine as I watched him stomping around, his dark eyes searching for me behind his unnerving mask whilst he carried in his hand a sharp bladed weapon which dripped with crimson blood. I crawled away, keeping my head down as I searched for a way out. Suddenly, I saw what looked like a large metal door in the distance with a control switch next to it. My eyes widened and adrenaline shot through me as my prayers had been answered. I quickly picked myself up and bolted straight for the door. I sprinted as fast as I could and fumbled as I reached the exit. Without a second thought, I grabbed the control panel and flipped the door switch but nothing happened... I cried desperately to myself as I kept pulling at the switch, the sound of hollow metal clanking as the control panel sat dead.

x x x x x x

As I heard the unmistakable sound of the exit gate control panel being activated, I turned and charged my way over. I was a keen hunter and knew to keep to cover, as not to scare away my prey. I had quickly made it to a wooden fence, the exit gate just a few metres from me now. As I quietly stepped out from behind my cover, my body stopped still for a second as I finally saw her for the first time. She was a short, petite, young girl who wore a cap and a black jacket, her shaggy, mousey-brown hair, tied up in loose braids, dangling down behind her back, swinging energetically as she fumbled with the control panel. I caught myself looking further down at her ample, round rear, her tight jeans accentuating her curves as the fabric hugged itself nicely around the bottom of her perky looking cheeks. To my surprise, she didn't notice me as I crept over to her. I stood right behind her, towering over her head as she kept trying at the controls.

x x x x x x

I Suddenly felt an overwhelming presence looming over me as I stopped to turn around, but it was too late. It grabbed the back of my head and slammed my face into the control panel making a loud metal clank causing my vision to blur and my head to feel light and tired. I could feel my body losing it's grip and the world started to spin around me like crazy as I lost my balance and crashed onto the moonlit floor. When I came to, I could feel my head pounding and my vision looking hazy as I watched the floor moving below me. I was moving, being carried on the man's shoulders like a hostage. An overwhelming sense of dread set in as I cried, wailing, screaming and kicking as hard as I could as he carried me off. But it was no use, his massive, strong hands and his thick, beast like fingers gripped me tightly like a vice. "Please let me go, I don't want to die." I pleaded pointlessly as he remained silent, marching me to the Entity's horrible, cruel hook.

x x x x x x

As I carried her away, I could smell the faint scent of elderberry and jasmine emanating from her small, energetic body, her perfume penetrating easily through my hunting mask. I lamented having to give her to the Entity as depraved, sexual thoughts ran through my head. Nonetheless I headed for my shack and took her down to my basement where the Entity awaited it's next sacrifice. But as I carried her to the blackened, cruel, bloodthirsty hooks I found that I couldn't let her go. Instead, I continued to walk far into the back of the room. The Entity shrieked in anger as it demanded it's meal, I scowled back angrily at it, "No! Mine!" As I dropped the girl down upon the floor and lifted my blade at it. The Entity recoiled as it drew back it's spindly black claws and crept away silently into the fog.

x x x x x x

I shivered in fear as I looked up at the man-beast towering over me, steam emanating off his huge, monster like body. He peered down at me like I was but an insect. I whimpered as I caught sight of his sharp, bloody blade, hanging by his side and I froze, paralysed in fear when I realised I was going to die. He leant down to grab me, gripping tightly at my top. I closed my eyes and flung my arms about, scratching at the man's arms in protest, but it was useless as he laughed at me from behind his mask in an ominous tone.

x x x x x x

My blood ran hot as I took her, imagining all the things I could do to her. I slammed her back hard into the wall in front of me, her hat falling off to reveal more of her beautiful brown hair. I looked her up and down as my mouth watered to this seductive body. I couldn't wait any longer as I took my blade and sliced all the way downwards from her top to her jeans, causing her clothes to rip open, exposing her beautiful pearlescent skin, her perky, tight, round breasts bouncing ever so slightly as she wriggled about in my hands. I peered down where I made a cut into her jeans revealing her tiny seductive white panties underneath. Looking at her body made me grin as I tossed my weapon aside and pulled off her jacket and top. I slammed her body against the wall once more as I cupped her perfect breasts in my hands, squeezing them and sliding my fingers across her tiny pink nipples. But as she continued to struggle, I became agitated and looked her in the eyes as I held my finger to her face, "Shhhh!"

x x x x x x

I shook and wriggled hopelessly as he began to grope me when suddenly he stopped and I saw his eyes for the first time behind that mask. He looked at me sternly and shushed me, pressing his thick finger against my lips. Something inside me calmed and with it, I realised that it was pointless to resist. I closed my eyes and resigned to him, letting him do with me what he wanted. He smiled at me and continued to grope my breast before touching his hands all over my entire body. He dropped me to the floor and knelt over me, my body feeling empty like it wasn't mine anymore. I watched him as he ripped off my shoes and jeans, stripping me down until all I wore was my tight thin panties. He felt me up between my legs and down my thighs all the way down to my feet. He then took my feet and rubbed them gently caressing between my toes with his dexterous fingers as he pulled them towards his mask, sniffing deeply and intensely at them. He seemed to enjoy smelling the sweat off my feet immensely as I laid motionless. Suddenly he looked at me and stopped, frozen stiff, as if he'd heard a sound. He looked behind him and got up, dropping my feet and leaving me laying naked on the cold, hard floor as he walked away. I lifted my head and looked over in confusion as he stopped in front of a wooden chest. He leant down and opened it, taking out a small item and closing it again before making his way back over to me. He knelt down and pushed it in front of my face, "Drink!" It was a small vial containing a strange liquid. I recoiled, looking at it with distrusted. "Drink!" he repeated sharply at me. I complied and took it, quickly swallowing the entire contents as fast as I could, hoping it was some kind of poison that would let me pass away quickly and quietly .

x x x x x x

As she swallowed the powerful aphrodisiac, I smiled at her, "Good girl." This flawless beautiful creature enchanted me as I lowered myself on top of her once more to touch her smooth, springy, perfect breasts. I could feel her body shake and her heartbeat rising as I lay my hands all over her steaming hot body. I smiled as I felt her muscles reacting to my touch. She started to touch herself, cupping at her own breasts and pulling at her bright pink, perky erect nipples as she moaned softly. I slid down and placed my hands on her smooth juicy thighs, reaching underneath to pinch her perky tight ass. She slowly opened her legs for me, revealing the fabric of her tiny white panties which covered her most intimate area. I stroked softly up and down between her legs with my fingers, the fabric feeling warm and comfortable. She moaned, arching her back and curling her toes as I watched her panties turn from white to translucent as she wet herself, my fingers getting wet as I continued to rub up and down at the crease between her intimate lips. I couldn't hold back any longer as I tore off her little wet panties in excitement. My eyes widened and my cock began to harden as I observed her tiny, smooth slit, inviting me in like a warm delicious meal. She blushed as I pushed her legs wide apart, revealing more of her bare, beautiful, naked pussy. I parted open her plump, juicy intimate lips with my fingers as it made a loud, sticky, slick sound as they unglued themselves revealing her perfect light pink juicy pussy. A wonderfully thick, warm, sweet, intoxicating smell released immediately from inside her glistening wet, bare, pink opening. She smelt like sweet honey dew on a warm summer's evening, I couldn't get enough of it. I pulled her lips apart even wider to finally reveal her neat, little, round clit. It throbbed in my face as her beautiful, wet, sticky juices dribbled slowly out of her tightly closed hole.

x x x x x x

I felt strange, as if intoxicated, my body stinging with red hot flushes as he touched me sensually. I lay there, enjoying every touch as he pleasured me, sliding his fingers up and down my dirty wet slit, I felt hot; like my skin was burning. Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot up my spine as a wave of ecstasy hit me hard as he sank his finger deep into my pussy. I could feel him reaching in, violating, searching deep, deep inside of me, the strength of his finger sending me over the edge as he ravaged my dirty little hole, sliding in and out of me like a piston, making naughty squishing sounds each time he pushed it inside of me. I flinched as he added more fingers inside of me; two, three; he pumped his fingers rapidly inside me, the noises of my wet, sticky vagina squelching loudly, echoing around this room of sin. I felt myself building up, getting gradually closer and closer when suddenly my pussy set on fire as his fingers pressed down hard on my secret little clit. He rubbed it all around deeply massaging in circles, flicking it all around like a tiny piece of meat. I couldn't hold it back any longer as I closed my legs shut on his hands as my body spasmed out of control, waves of ecstasy hit me over and over again as I climaxed, my smelly, wet pussy juices spraying violently out of my hot, pink, steaming wet vagina like a geyser exploding all over his hands and spilling onto the floor between my legs.

x x x x x x

Her body tensed up all over as she came like a whore. I continued to get her off, rubbing down hard on her throbbing little clit, punishing her as she wriggled like crazy, moaning and screaming loudly as she tried to pull my hands off, "Please," she pleaded to me. I gave her mercy and let go of my grip on her pussy, sliding my hand out of her wet sticky hole as she dropped to the floor writhing in ecstasy, her body still twitching uncontrollably. I looked at my hands covered in her warm, beautiful, sticky juices and reached underneath my mask to taste her cunt on my fingers; it was delicious.

x x x x x x

I rolled around on the floor while I held my aching pussy, crossing my legs as my vagina burned in agony, my throbbing raw clit sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout my entire body. I bit my lip as I lay there waiting for the feeling to slowly subside. Finally I caught my breath, inhaling deeply and slowly trying to calm myself down. But he didn't let me rest as he stood there towering over me, the air around him, pressing down on my body with his thick beastly odour and that look of insatiable lust telling me that it was about to get much worse. He unhooked his belt and lifted off his leathery butcher's apron exposing his monstrously wide, beast like body. His loin cloth concealing all but the faint outline of his big, thick eager cock. I traced his cock's outline from what I could see and thought to myself in disbelief as I never imagined it was possible for anyone to be this size. But he knelt down closer until he was almost directly on top of my face and he slowly pushed aside the fabric revealing what was hidden underneath. I gasped in horror, my eyes widening in terror at the enormous size of his thick, engorged, throbbing hot, horse cock. I swallowed hard as It dangled over me, veins popping like pistons, the air steaming off it as it began twitching on it's own as if it were alive. In the past I would have ran away at such a sight but something in that liquid changed me, opening up some new found urges. An incredible, sweet, thick, steamy odour emanated off of it making my mouth water as I found my hands trembling to reach out to touch it. Then with a grunt, he commanded me to continue...

My eyes focused on his hard, pulsating shaft as I grabbed it, my small dainty fingers only able to wrap around a third of his unbelievable thickness. I examined his meat intensely, feeling every bump and every vein between my fingertips as I took his tremendous cock in both of my hands and stroked it, slowly pulling back and forth as he watched me eagerly. My naughty thoughts spiralled into depravity as I pulled back the foreskin, revealing to my delight, his thick, round shiny, purple head, covered in glistening hot wet pre-cum. I squealed as I couldn't contain my excitement any longer and I chomped down hard on the end of his penis, licking all the pre-cum off his head, swirling my tongue around, making dirty, sloppy noises as I savoured his delicious cum in my mouth. He moaned deeply as I helped myself to his beautiful, raw, thick meat, tasting his strong, thick flavours as I made my way along his throbbing hard shaft. I lost myself in my naughtiness as I began to lick it madly, bobbing my head all over it from left to right, covering his cock in my dirty mouth juices. I struggled to lift it's weight above me as I slapped it hard into my face, rubbing it all around my lips and my nose and my cheeks, basking in the disgustingly, musky, delicious hot odour radiating from it. I lifted up his penis to reveal the smooth part underneath his shaft and licked all the way down to the base of his cock, dribbling all over it as my sticky, hot, saliva dripped off his thick, hard shaft and into my sticky, slippery wet fingers as I rubbed my hands, all over his massive, throbbing, pulsing head. I looked up at him as he made a low, deep grunting sound as I felt his entire thick shaft begin to pulse rapidly on my face. Then suddenly I felt his strong, firm hands, grip the back of my hair as he yanked my head back and without warning, he rammed his big, thick, throbbing, hot dick, deep into my mouth. A huge load of thick, hot, sticky, smelly cum exploded down my throat. I gagged as it was too much for me to swallow, his raw dick violating my mouth, pumping more and more cum directly into my stomach until it filled my throat and shot up behind my eyes making me sneeze as his warm, sticky cum shot out of my nose and out of the sides of my mouth, dribbling down my cheeks and running down my neck and onto my breasts, I felt like I was in heaven.

x x x x x x

I came deep and hard into her mouth as I held her head down for a while like a worthless meat doll, pumping load after load of cum down her throat till I was satisfied. I breathed in a well earned breath as I let her go, her warm limp mouth still stuck on my cock as it skewered her all the way inside down to her throat. I looked down at her as she seemed to be passed out. I slapped her face trying to wake her up but she didn't respond so I helped her, pulling my dick out of her throat as she finally fell to the floor like a rag doll. My cum filled her entire mouth as I watched it dribble out from her rambling lips and onto my basement floor. She mumbled quietly to herself, bubbles of cum-snot blowing endlessly from her nose, her eyes staring blankly at the wall and her tongue hanging out panting like a dog while her floppy lifeless body lay naked, glistening in dirty sweat and cum. She looked content but I wasn't finished yet. It was time for the main course.

I grabbed her by the waist with both hands and picked her soft limp body up off the floor, lifting her high up as if I were taking her off to be sacrificed, but I had different plans. I lowered her crotch down on top of my mask, spreading her legs open wide on each side of my shoulders as I watched her tiny slit open for me, revealing that beautiful, slick, pink vagina. The delicious smell of her naughty, glistening, ripe vagina radiated out and into my nose as her sweet, sticky, wet juices ran out of her throbbing dark hole, dripping down underneath my mask and raining onto my face. I licked my lips tasting her warm, sweet, dirty juices as they entered my mouth. My dick was ready again, it was time...

x x x x x x

As I came to, my head spinning around in circles and my body feeling groggy, I strained, looking around confused as to why I was so high up, until something happened. My body suddenly dropped, my little slit slamming down on something hard. I gasped and my eyes widened as it woke me up. I glanced down and looked in horror at the size of the huge, raging hard horse cock pushing it's way into my tiny hole. He had my arms and legs in a full nelson, spreading my pussy lips out wide as I felt the enormous force of the tip of his throbbing hard cock at my entrance. I thought to tell him to stop, when, with a loud sudden wet plop, I felt his massive throbbing, thick head, pierce it's way inside me, splitting me open like a melon. I screamed in agony as I had only a few times secretly pushed a few of my own fingers inside there before, but never anything near as big as this huge, raw, thick, solid, horse cock. But this was just the beginning as he continued to slide that massive piece of manhood directly into my virgin hole. I screamed and screamed as he lowered me inch by inch, deeper and deeper until he suddenly stopped and drew me in close, pressing his mask up against the side of my head, whispering into my ear, "Shhhh..." I turned my head to look at him, staring at his dark black eyes as they stared back at me through his mask. My body relaxed, as I felt a warm tingling sensation from deep inside my pussy. I could feel myself loosening up and it started to feel really nice, as I felt all the veins in his throbbing hard cock, twitching and pulsing inside my vagina like they were massaging my special hole from the inside.

x x x x x x

As she calmed, I could feel her tight little snatch loosing up, allowing me to slide a few more inches inside. But as I sank my cock inside her I could feel resistance as the bulge in the middle of my cock struggled to enter her tight little entrance. She moaned as I persevered, pushing her down hard onto my hard cock but it was no use, she was just too tight. It agitated me, but I let go of the pressure a little to enjoy her this far. She turned her head and whined at me grumpily like a sad little puppy, "Try again..." she whispered softly to me, and with that I felt her special tight little hole opening up, inviting me in even further to the depths of her intimate area. She made me smile as I pushed her down sinking my cock further inside, my bulge slipping slowly inside until with an audible squish it finally fit inside her wonderful tight little hole. She moaned loudly as I felt the head of my cock squishing hard against her cervix, stopping me from entering any further. I peered in to observe her slutty, little face, her mouth gaped wide open in an elated smile, causing her wet sloppy tongue to hang out, dribbling her own saliva down onto her belly and down passed her slit and onto my cock, her eyes looked to wander off into her head as she twitched nicely on my cock. I laughed at her as I watched her mumbling again to herself, staring off into the distance as I began to bounce her up and down on my cock like a good little meat puppet.

x x x x x x

I felt like I was flying as he bounced me up and down making indecently dirty squelching noises while he relentlessly impaled me over and over again on his dirty, throbbing meat spike for hours and hours. I lost my mind as he ravaged my private, little pussy hole and my thoughts went to dark, depraved, filthy places, places which I never knew I had before. I wanted him to torture me, to use me as his daily cum bucket, to piss on me when he felt like I needed a wash. I wanted to tell him to break my leg so I had no way to escape him, so he could keep me as his slave and use me as his personal meat puppet night after night, after night. I scared myself with all of these dark thoughts as I felt his swollen, hard cock grinding up deep inside me. He kept slamming me down on his throbbing hard cock, his massive bulging, engorged head, banging against my cervix, churning my guts inside my belly like he was trying to rearrange my organs to make more room inside me. I thought I was going to die, but it got worse when he suddenly groaned out loud and gripped my body even tighter than before and began to pump furiously, raping my little hole over and over. But in my new depraved body, it only made me moan in ecstasy as he kept ramming it deep inside me. I felt an enormous wave of ecstasy hit me like a stabbing pain in my vagina as I climaxed over and over and over again, my worthless little pussy dirtying his amazing, thick, wonderous raw meat. I screamed out loud "Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me!" over and over as I lost my mind, grunting, moaning and squealing, making sick, depraved noises; noises that I didn't know I could make. I felt wave after wave of ecstasy shooting through my body as I came violently out of my wet, sticky, meat hole. My dirty, hot, pussy juices gushing, spraying all around onto the basement walls and floor, making a puddle underneath me as he continued to violate me with his thick, pulsing, hard dick.

x x x x x x

I couldn't hold back any longer. Her erotic cries became louder and louder as she screamed like a whore and squealed over and over like a distressed pig, disturbing the crows outside as I heard them flying away. It turned me on even more as I pumped furiously inside of her, my cock twitching like crazy as she bounced up and down, our bodies dripping in sweat and juices. Then I felt that uncontrollable pressure building up behind my cock. I tried to hold it in as best I could but I couldn't stop it as the muscles of her tight little fuck hole clamped down on my cock. Finally I lifted her up high till only the head of my cock was inside her, and then one last time, I slammed her body deep down, driving my red hot cock deep inside her throbbing wet pussy. She cried out instantly with an ear-splitting scream as my cock exploded inside her, spraying my burning hot, sticky, white cum directly into her cervix, filling her stomach up until she choked and vomited, spilling cum out of her mouth and onto her belly. I held her pussy down on my pulsing cock, as she shutdown into silence, her body now limp in my arms as I continued to pump load after load of steaming hot cum deep inside her dirty, special little hole. After a while I took a deep breath as I finished dumping all my cum inside her. I pulled her off my dick making a lewd shlick sound as my shaft slid out inch by inch from her dirty wet hole till it met strong resistance as my bulging head got stuck inside her. But with a final big pop, I lifted her up completely off my cock as it flopped out of her and dangle down flaccid between my legs like an anchor. Immediately, a large, thick load of white, sticky cum dropped out from her raw gaped vagina, making the most satisfying plop sound as it hit the ground. I smiled as I dropped her on the floor into a pool of her own dirty juices mixed with my sticky white cum. Then for a while I sat back and watched her as she lay there, her body limp, cum oozing out of her raw, red, well used slit. Her eyes closed in a smile and her mouth, still gaped opened wide, her tongue hanging out, resting in the puddle of cum that fell out of her pussy just now. I breathed in deeply as her sweet scent of elderberry and jasmine was now replaced with the naughty smell of her hot, wet, dirty pussy juices and my thick, sticky, smelly cum as she slept peacefully like and angel with a cute smile on her face.

x x x x x x

I felt like I was in a dream, my body completely spent as he finished having his way with me. I thought, if even now, he wanted to kill me, I wouldn't mind. I felt warm and my body numb, like I'd drank too much wine as the ground moved quickly beneath me. I looked over barely able to open my bruised, stinging eyes as I noticed I was hoisted on his shoulder once again as he carried me off finally to be sacrificed to the Entity. But suddenly, he lifted me off and placed me down into a dark hole. I looked up at him confused as he stood over me staring back for a second before closing a metal lid over me. I blinked and suddenly I was alone, laying naked on the floor on top of some dry rustling leaves, heat from a campfire illuminating the area, my black jacket draped over the top of me, the only thing hiding my modesty. I sat up, my body still covered in sweat and cum. I felt strange and confused as I pawed at my raw wet vagina and winced as my naughty area stung in pain. It was then when I looked over and noticed something strange scrunched up inside my jacket pocket. Reaching over, I pulled it out and flattened it onto my lap. It was an old piece of ledger paper relating to mining equipment signed by one Archie Mcmillian.

-Storytoldcomics.


End file.
